Monika Borys
Monika Borys (ur. 14 sierpnia 1965 w Warszawie) – polska piosenkarka, tancerka, aktorka, fotomodelka. Absolwentka wydziału estradowego Państwowej Szkoły Baletowej w Warszawie. Kariera Karierę estradową rozpoczęła już jako dziecko w zespole pieśni i tańca Varsovia. Jako dwudziestolatka wystąpiła z nim w widowisku „Kołobrzeska Legenda” w 1985 roku na Festiwalu Piosenki Żołnierskiej, gdzie wykonała piosenkę „Z piłką na plaży” (muz. Janusz Kępski, sł. Janusz Szczepkowski). Później zadebiutowała jako aktorka w warszawskim Teatrze Syrena. Rozpoczęła współpracę z Ryszardem Poznakowskim, który do słów Grażyny Orlińskiej skomponował jej pierwszą piosenkę „To nie jest pora na miłość” (w 1987 roku). Z piosenkami tegoż kompozytora występowała również na różnych festiwalach, m.in. na Festiwalu Piosenki Żołnierskiej w Kołobrzegu, zdobywając liczne wyróżnienia. W roku 1988 w plebiscycie czytelników Panoramy została uznana za najlepszy debiut roku. W listopadowej telewizyjnej giełdzie piosenki bezapelacyjnie zwyciężyła piosenką „Słodka Lady”. Piosenka „Co ty królu złoty” wykonana w 1989 roku przez Monikę Borys podczas koncertu premier otrzymała nagrodę publiczności Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. W tym samym roku wystąpiła z tym utworem także na Festiwalu w Sopocie. Nagrała wiele teledysków, a jej piosenki cieszyły się powodzeniem w konkursie radiowym Programu I Polskiego Radia – Radiowa Piosenka Tygodnia. Na pierwsze miejsce tej listy trafiły nagrania „Co ty królu złoty”, „Nie masz prawa” i „Ty uratujesz mnie”. W roku 1990 na festiwalu w Opolu, w krótkim koncercie poświęconym pamięci Anny Jantar, wykonała jej utwór „Moje jedyne marzenie”. Zaśpiewała także swoje przeboje: „Słodka Lady”, „Co ty królu złoty”. W tym samym roku ukazała się jej debiutancka płyta długogrająca Ściana i groch. W 1991 roku na galowym koncercie opolskiego festiwalu wykonywała w duecie ze swoim mężem Jarosławem Kukulskim utwór „Przydział twój”. Na tym samym festiwalu wzięła udział w konkursie, gdzie zaśpiewała piosenki „Dance with Me” i „Słodka Lady”. Wydała również płytę z piosenkami dla dzieci. W 1990 roku ponowiła współpracę z Teatrem Syrena, czego owocem był singiel, jak i również nagranie piosenek „Bóg stworzył dla mnie świat”, „Sexy bądź” oraz „Za każdy błąd”. W grudniu 1991 roku nagrała kolędy na kolejny album. Na początku 1993 roku wystąpiła w telewizyjnym konkursie Muzyczna Jedynka z premierową piosenką „Życie jest jak sen”. Pod koniec 1994 roku nagrała piosenkę „Nie jestem zła” która miała kandydować do Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu, jednak plany się nie powiodły. Następnie odsunęła na bok karierę muzyczną, by zająć się rodziną oraz chorym mężem. Na scenę powróciła w 1996 roku kiedy to podpisała kontrakt płytowy z Quazar Records i wydała pierwszy od kilku lat album. Autorska płyta prezentowała nowe, bardziej akustyczne brzmienie. Album lansowały single „Pomóż mi wstać” oraz „Niebo we łzach”. W roku 2003 pojawiła się informacja o przygotowywanej przez piosenkarkę nowej płycie Stracony czas i promujących ją teledyskach. Nowa płyta została w końcu zatytułowana Chcę..., jednak nie ujrzała światła dziennego. Rok później ukazał się krążek z kolędami w wykonaniu Moniki Borys. Na początku 2008 roku piosenkarka rozpoczęła pracę nad nowymi utworami. Ukazały się one na minialbumie w sierpniu tego samego roku. Znalazło się na nim 6 utworów, z czego jeden to remiks hitu sprzed lat – „Co ty królu złoty”. Taki tytuł nosiło też całe wydawnictwo. Życie prywatne Była drugą żoną Jarosława Kukulskiego, kompozytora większości piosenek z jej repertuaru. Ma syna Piotra (ur. 1989), którego ojcem jest Jarosław Kukulski. Para rozwiodła się w 2003 roku. Dyskografia *1988: „Bohater roku”/„Nie masz prawa” (singel) *1990: Ściana i groch *1991: Piosenki o najpiękniejszych bajkach świata *1992: Kolędy *1993: „Sexy bądź” (singel) *1993: „Życie jest jak sen” (singel) *2003: Chcę... (album niewydany) *2004: Najpiękniejsze polskie kolędy *2008: Co ty królu złoty Radiowa Piosenka Tygodnia Wszystkie piosenki pochodzą z płyty Ściana i groch. Wybrane teledyski * „Bohater roku” * „Nie masz prawa” * „Sexy bądź” * „Ściana i groch” * „To nie jest pora na miłość” * „Ty uratujesz mnie” * „Za każdy błąd” * „Ze mną tańcz” * „Życie jest jak sen” Filmografia Monika Borys ma na swoim koncie kilka epizodycznych ról w polskich filmach: *1985: Chrześniak *1986: Ojcowizna *1987: 07 zgłoś się (odc. 20 – „Złocisty”; odc. 21 – „Przerwany urlop”) Oryginalne wykonanie Edycja dziewiąta thumb|center|500 px Zobacz też *Natalia Krakowiak Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji